Conventionally, vehicle lighting fixtures utilizing a semiconductor light emitting element such as a laser diode (LD) have been proposed. Examples thereof may include those described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-017096.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic diagram illustrating the configuration of a vehicle lighting fixture 200 described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-017096.
As illustrated in the drawing, the vehicle lighting fixture 200 is configured to include semiconductor laser elements 202, condenser lenses 203, a phosphor member 228, optical fibers 241 configured to receive the laser light that is emitted from the semiconductor laser element 202 and condensed by the condenser lens 203 and transfer the received laser light to the phosphor member 228, and a reflecting mirror 229 configured to control white light emitted by the phosphor member 228.
The vehicle lighting fixture 200 described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-017096 has problems due to the phosphor member 228. Specifically, since the light emitted from the phosphor member 228 shows two spectrum peaks, meaning that the spectrum has a deep valley between the two peaks. Accordingly, the light emitted from the phosphor member 228 does not have continuity similar to that of natural sunlight. Therefore, the resulting light has reduced color rendering properties and the color of light emitted from the phosphor member may change depending on the observing angle with respect to the emission surface, resulting in occurrence of color separation.